


WinterIron - In the Dark

by tisfan



Series: TumblrLogOff Prompts [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Power Outage, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 09:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17041430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisfan/pseuds/tisfan
Summary: Snowed in, no power, and Tony cannot seem to SHUT UP and go to Sleep...





	WinterIron - In the Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SierraNovembr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SierraNovembr/gifts), [Fluffypanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffypanda/gifts).



“The blanket smells nice,” Tony remarked.

“Uh-huh,” Bucky said.

“Kinda cedar-y,” Tony continued. “Like, my mom used to have a cedar chest, a million years ago. I think it was a wedding present from some maiden aunt. She wouldn’t let my dad throw it out, even though Howard said it didn’t really go with the decor. She kept a few blankets in there that Howard also didn’t like. Eventually, that chest ended up in one of the guest rooms.”

“Cedar’s nice,” Bucky said. He cuddled in closer, pulling Tony into a little spoon embrace. Tony loved being the little spoon, even if he would never in a million years admit it. Bucky was breathing on his neck, the air moving the fine hairs at the base of Tony’s skull. It was nice. Shivery in a way.

But it was keeping him warm; that and Bucky. And the blanket that smelled like cedar.

“Do you think the people who own this cabin are going to be mad?”

“Ours got buried in an avalanche,” Bucky said. “And they weren’t here when we got here. They might be surprised, but I don’t reckon they’ll be _mad_.”

“I hope they’re just, you know, further down the mountain or something.”

The cabin had been well-stocked with food and water and firewood and fresh clothes that Tony and Bucky had helped themselves to. It was going to be a few days, at least, until someone dug out the roads; the snow had been pretty crazy for a few days before the avalanche had buried their cabin.

Bucky had dug their way out, they’d snowshoed across to the nearest place they could find that still had walls and a roof attached.

No power, so they couldn’t get word out. Not at least until Tony would have time to ransack the place in the morning and see if he could find something. A generator would be great. Batteries would do.

Bucky built a fire, made a nest of the blankets in front of the fire.

Tony… was not sleeping.

Who would have guessed that snow made noise when it fell? This was not a thing that Tony knew.

“The fire’s good, too,” Tony said.

“Mmm.” Bucky was down to just making noise, rather than answering. Not that Tony could blame him, digging them out of the snow had been a lot of work. Hell, Tony was sore from the snowshoeing, that was not the sort of workout he got normally.

“And there’s food, for tomorrow. Tinned stuff that we can heat by the fire, like camping out, did you ever go camping out? I never did, Howard didn’t--”

“Are you planning to sleep any time this century?”

“Sleep is for the weak.”

“I’m weak and I would like some sleep,” Bucky complained. He cuddled closer to Tony, his nose brushing against Tony’s ear. “Unless there’s somethin’ else you’d like, in which case, I might be convinced t’ wake up some.”

“Oh?” Tony wiggled his butt around, and then… “oh. _Oh_! Well, then…”

“I look forward to no sleep whatsoever,” Bucky said.


End file.
